Rory and Dean:Continued
by freyawhitexxx1
Summary: Dean’s married and has kids and Rory is lonely, what happens when they bump into each other at Doose’s? Will old feelings blossom? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1- The Meeting

Chapter 1

After bumping into one another at Doose's market, Rory went back to her house and went to her room.

She lay back on her bed and sighed. The overwhelming feeling of old love sparking though her chest.

She had memories of their relationships over the years; she had this huge smile on her face. But she also had tears streaming down her cheeks and before you know it all you could hear were her sobs echoing through the room.

Lorelai comes through the front door, calling out for her daughter. After no response, Lorelai walked into the kitchen and put her stuff down on the table. After doing this, she heard sobbing coming from Rory's room.

Lorelai knocked softly on her door, getting no response. She opened the door, walking towards Rory and led down next to her putting an arm around her waist.

They both lay there for a while, in the peace and quiet, with the occasional sob from Rory.

"Why are you crying babe? What happened in the small space that I was gone?" Lorelai asks her tearstained daughter.

Rory sat up and wiped her tears off of her cheeks and took a deep breath before explaining what had happened.

"I-I went to Doose's t-to pick up some more ice cream because we had r-ran out and I-I bumped into D-Dean and we started talking and I just felt so lonely because h-he started talking about his wife and kids an-and I think I still love him Mom.." Rory explained, sobbing throughout.

"Aww Rory, he was your first love, first boyfriend, first time! You will always love him and I don't blame you. You felt safe and protected with him." Lorelai sympathises.

Rory thought about what she was doing, she immediately got up and went to her closet.

"We should go out tonight Mom! Have a girls night out, we could invite Sookie and Lane and get drunk! Let's go to the bar in Hartford! What do you think?" Rory says really quickly, rummaging through her closet trying to find an outfit to wear.

Lorelai looked really concerned for her daughter, one minute she's sobbing her heart out on the bed and next she's a ray of sunshine wanting to go out to a bar.

"Sounds good babe, you sure you're feeling up for it?" Lorelai says carefully.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, he's married and has kids, he's moved on and so should I!" Rory states truthfully. But Rory didn't believe herself, could she move on?


	2. Chapter 2- The Bar

Chapter 2

After Rory's sudden idea for going out, she called Lane asking if she would like to go out, whilst Rory did this Lorelai called Sookie and asked the same thing.

Both getting the same answers, Lorelai and Rory ran towards their rooms to find their outfits.

Once they were both dressed and dolled up, the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" Both Gilmores yell from the couch.

The door opens and in walks Lane and Sookie.

"Hey guys! You ready to go?" Rory says enthusiastically.

"Let's go!" Lorelai says to everyone.

Both Gilmores grabbed their coats and walked out the door towards Lorelai's Jeep. They all jumped in and made their way to Hartford.

Once they got there, Rory was the first to get out running towards the entrance of the bar. Her mom looking concerned, Lorelai turned toward Sookie and Lane and saw the exact same expression on their faces.

They soon followed Rory inside seeing that she was sat on a bar stool ordering a drink already.

"Something strong please" Rory asks the bar tender, placing a $10 bill on the counter.

The bar tender hands her the drink and she immediately downs the drink and asks for another.

Lorelai sits next to her. "Rory sweet, maybe you should take it a bit slower." She says worried for her daughter.

"No, I'm fine mom, I want to have a good time with my family and forget everything else." Rory explains whilst downing her second drink, tapping the counter to get the bar tenders attention for another. "How about some shots? Yeah! Hey bar tender, shots all around please!"

Lorelai, Sookie and Lane all agreed. Everyone grabbed a shot and starting drinking.

One after another everyone slowly started to get a bit tipsy.

Lorelai and Sookie were doing karaoke. Lane was dancing. And Rory was sitting at the bar drinking her heart out and playing games on her phone.

Rory being Rory thought it would be a good idea to call someone she had been trying to stop thinking about all night.

Dean.

A/N: Hi! My names Freya and I started writing this story on Sunday night and I thought I should share it with everyone I have another 2 chapters ready and written, if you want me to post them just let me know! 3


	3. Chapter 3- The Phone Call

Chapter 3

Rory found herself going outside the bar and walking in the direction of her house (or so she thought) she looked at her phone and found herself going into her contacts and tapping on his number, calling it.

"Hello?" A sleepy Dean said through the phone.

"Oh my god! I woke you up didn't i? I'm so sorry Dean; I don't know why I called you! I'm so stupid, I'll let you go back to sleep, I'm such an idiot what is wrong with me?" Rory slurred into the phone, with a few sobs in between.

"Rory? Its fine don't worry about it, I was just working on some designs and was falling asleep at my desk. Are you okay?" Dean asks concerned.

"I'm f-fine, just a little bit drunk and alone and I don't know where I am. Oh my god, why did I leave on my own I'm such an idiot!" Rory says slurring her words and crying softly.

"Okay, can you see any signs around you? Can you look around for me Rory?" Dean asks softly.

"Yeah um I see a store, Hartford Pharmacy I think." Rory squints.

"Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you." Dean says into the phone, grabbing his coat and car keys.

"Okay, I'll just sit down here and wait..." Rory says sliding down a wall. "Dean?"

"Yeah Rory?" Dean asks whilst climbing into his car.

"Will you stay on the phone with me please? I'm scared." Rory asked timidly.

"Of course Rory let me just connect it to my car and I'll call you back okay?" Dean says softly.

"Okay." She says hearing the phone hang up, and ring again, picking up.

"I'm on my way okay?" He says whilst trying to keep his memories from surfacing.

This moment reminding him of the moment she rang him to come and get her from that bar that that asshole left her at.

He finally found the pharmacy and pulled into the parking lot, seeing Rory leaning against a wall. He walked towards her, and immediately saw a smile on her face.

"Dean!" She shouted, standing up feeling a wave of dizziness and nausea. She ran towards the nearest bush and threw up; she felt her hair being held back.

Next thing she knows she's being carried towards Dean's car and being given a bottle of water.

"Drink this." Dean tells Rory. Rory decided she'd regret it if she didn't. "Does your mom know you left?"

"Shoot! I should call her!" Rory immediately grabs her phone and rings her mother.

_'Lorelai Leigh Gilmore where the hell are you?!' _

_'Mom, I'm fine, I walked outside and got lost but I called Dean and he came and got me.' _

_'Thank God! I thought someone had drugged you and taken you or something! Never do that again understand me?!' _

_'Yeah mom, never again I promise.'_

_'See you later, love you' _

_'Love you too mom' _

"All good?" Dean asks sincerely.

"Yeah, all good." Rory says trying hard to keep her eyes open. Dean looks over at her to see her sound asleep, he smiles remembering all the times in their relationships they fell asleep together. Especially their first time together, they had almost gotten caught by Lorelai.

He missed those moments, he missed Rory. His relationship with his wife hasn't been great lately ever since he got back from visiting his parents. She keeps going out late at night and not coming home until early hours of the mornings. Apart from tonight, so that's good the kids are okay.

A/N: Sorry about the weird font thing, I have now hopefully fixed it and will never post a chapter on my laptop ever again


	4. Chapter 4- The Pictures

Chapter 4

After driving for a while, they finally got back to Rory and Lorelai's house. He parked on their drive and getting out to go around to Rory's side. He carefully opened her door and picked her up bridal style.

He carried her to her front door placing her carefully on the sofa that was on their porch whilst getting the spare keys out of the turtle. Picking her up again, bringing her inside seeing the familiar house.

Carrying her to her room, seeing the door open and sighing in contentment when he saw her room, which now had a double bed instead of a single in it.

He placed her lightly on the bed and moved the blanket over the top of her. He looked around her room, looking for makeup wipes to wipe off her makeup so she doesn't wake up with makeup on her pillow.

He went over to her dressing table and saw pictures taped to her mirror. There were pictures of her and Lane when they were little and pictures of her and Lorelai.

One picture, that was framed and on her dressing table, caught his attention. It was of him and Rory at the Chilton Prom. He smiled at the memory, looking over at Rory seeing her smiling in her sleep.

He quickly spotted the wipes and he walked towards Rory. He took some out and started to wipe Rory's makeup off carefully. She stirred a little and opened her eyes seeing Dean's face.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked her voice croaky.

"I'm wiping your makeup off so it doesn't get on your pillow." Dean tells a groggy Rory.

"Aww you're the best, I love you Dean." She says falling back asleep.

He smiles at this. "I love you too Rory." He finished wiping her makeup off. He took his jacket off and sat in her chair and put his jacket over him, not wanting to leave Rory on her own.

In the middle of the night, Dean gets awoken by footprints running out the room. Looking up, Dean notices Rory isn't in bed anymore.

He jumps up and runs towards the bathroom hearing Rory's whimpers as she throws up. He quickly holds her hair back, rubbing her back in circles.

Once she stopped, Dean flushed the toilet and gets Rory a glass of water from the kitchen.

She starts to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm such a mess." Dean kneels, lifting his hand to wipe her tears away.

"You are not a mess Rory. You were having fun and got drunk that's all." Dean says trying to calm her down.

"I wasn't having fun; I wanted to get drunk to forget you!" She sobs loudly.

Dean pulls her into his chest and cradles her until she finally falls asleep again.

He picks her up and places her back on her bed. He starts to make his way back to the chair when he feels a hand touch his hand.

"Lay with me please?" Rory begs Dean, tugging on his hand.

Dean thought about his wife, when he suddenly thought _'why not? She's cheating on me anyways.'_

He walked around to the other side of her bed and climbed in next to her, kicking his shoes off beforehand.

She turned around and lay on his chest. He placed his arm around her waist and they fell asleep. They stayed in that same position all night.

Once Lorelai got home she burst through the door, immediately going towards Rory's room to check if she was okay. When she saw Rory and Dean cuddled together, she knew she was in safe hands so she went up to bed herself.


	5. Chapter 5- The Hangover

Chapter 5

The next morning, Rory woke up with the worst hangover she has ever had in her life.

She tried to get up but was pulled back by a strong arm that was wrapped around her waist; she turned to look at the culprit to find Dean.

Rory's POV:

He looked extremely cute; he has the cutest smile on his face. I turned around to face him and just stared at him for a while, trying to save the moment.

"You know it's rude to stare at someone when they're sleeping." Dean said with his eyes closed and a huge grin on his face.

"In my defence you look really cute when you sleep so..." I say blushing a little.

"Good morning." Dean said opening his green eyes, still holding the huge grin.

"Good morning." I say looking into his eyes. We lay in silence for a while, not wanting to ruin the moment that we were having.

After a while, Dean finally breaks the silence by asking how I'm feeling.

"I feel like a sledgehammer is repeatedly ramming into my skull, but you lying here with me is making it feel more like a regular hammer." I say with a shy grin on my face.

"Well glad to be of service, I should probably get going though. I need to get back to the kids before Gen goes to work." Dean says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh okay, is everything okay Dean? You seem down..." I ask cautiously.

"Yeah, just me and Gen aren't really getting along at the moment. She goes out at night and doesn't come back until early hours of the morning and I think she might be cheating on me... I don't know why I'm telling you this I'm sorry." Dean rants to me.

"Dean...I'm sorry, if you ever need to talk to someone you know I'm always a phone call away." I say sincerely.

"Yeah I know, thanks Rory. I'll speak to you later."

"Okay, bye Dean."

"Bye Rory." He says walking out of my room.

Back to 3rd person:

Lorelai was suddenly awoken by the front door shutting, curious as she was, she went downstairs to see who had either left or entered.

"Rory?" Lorelai asks as she gets closer to Rory's room, seeing that her door was open she knocks on it and walked in not seeing Dean beside her. _So it was Dean who left. _

"Hey, how you feeling?" Lorelai asks her hungover daughter.

"Like I got ran over by a truck."

"That bad huh? Hey where's Prince Charming?" Lorelai jokes, nudging Rory.

"He had to leave to get back to his kids before his wife left for work." Rory said with a sad look on her face.

"And that hurts?"

"No, he told me that his wife has been going out every night and coming home at early hours of the morning, he said he thinks she's cheating on him." Rory rants.

After talking about the night with Lorelai, Rory decided she should probably shower and take some Advil for her hangover.

After her shower Rory got ready (sweatpants, a large hoodie and a messy bun) she opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the Advil bottle, she shook the bottle expecting to hear the pills rattle but no sound happened.

She opened the bottle to see they were out. _Guess I need to go and get some then. _

So she called up to her mom that she was going to the store to get Advil.

When she got Doose's she went to the medicine isle and found the Advil. She was on her way to the checkout when someone called her name.

"Rory Gilmore?" A woman, mid-thirties, questioned.

"Yes?" Rory says with a smile on her face, being polite.

"Listen to me, I want you to stay away from my husband got it? She says with a grimace on her face.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Rory says politely.

"I'm Gen, Dean's wife and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him or go near him again otherwise you'll regret it. Understood?" 'Gen' threatens.

Rory was surprised by this encounter, just wanting to go home, take some Advil and cry herself to sleep.

"Uh-yeah understood." She stutters. Gen, obviously liking the answer, leaves with a huge grin.

_What just happened?_


	6. Chapter 6- The Unexpected Visit

Chapter 6

It was been 6 weeks since Gen had approached Rory, 6 weeks since she had turned her phone off, 6 weeks of being in the comfort of her bed.

Lorelai has been really concerned about Rory; she hadn't been out of her room since she got back from Doose's that day.

"Rory? You want to order a pizza? Maybe you could go take a shower and we'll watch Pippi Longstocking?" Lorelai suggests to Rory.

"Rory's not home right now, leave a message." Rory says muffled with her head under the sheets.

Lorelai chooses to leave Rory alone. She went into the living room and grabbed the phone; she typed the well-known number into it.

"Hello?" They say sleepily. Lorelai was confused as to why they were asleep at 2 in the afternoon but decided to leave it.

"Hey, do you think you could come over? There's something wrong with Rory." Lorelai asks sounding concerned.

"Sure, I'll be right over." They day the sound of rustling in the background before they hung up.

After a while of waiting, there was a knock at the door. Lorelai got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice." Lorelai thanks them.

"It's no problem, what's wrong with her?" They question.

"I don't know, ever since she got back from the store 6 weeks ago she hasn't left her room, she's only come out to go to the bathroom. I take food into her room but half the time she doesn't eat it." Lorelai rambles.

"It's okay, I'll go see her and try and see what's wrong." They say trying to calm Lorelai down.

They walk into Rory's room and knock on the door to get her attention.

"I don't want to talk mom, please leave me alone." Rory says from under the sheets.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not a woman, well as far as I know." They say, chuckling.

Rory pokes her head out of the sheets and looks surprised at the face that's stood at her door frame.

"Dean?!"


	7. Chapter 7- The Confession

Chapter 7

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, does your wife know?" Rory rambles.

"Rory, what's going on with you?" Dean says sounding concerned.

"Nothing I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me." She says unconvincingly. And making it even more unconvincing she had tears doing down her cheeks.

"Rory what happened after I left that day?" Dean asks Rory, sitting on the bed next to her.

Rory day there for a while trying to think how to tell him that his wife told her to stay away from him forever.

"You look hesitant to tell me? Did I do something wrong?" Dean says nervously.

"No! You did nothing, it was G- it was no one, don't worry about it I'm fine okay?" Rory says, almost blurting out the truth.

"Gen? You were about to say Gen right? What did she do to you? Did she hurt you?" Dean rants.

"No she didn't hurt me Dean. She just told me to never call you again or go near you." She says the last part quietly not wanting Dean to hear her.

"She what? So that's why you never called me, because Gen threatened you? That's it I can't take her anymore, I'm filing for a divorce." Dean says angrily, making Rory a little nervous.

"What? No, you can't do that what will happen to the kids? I can't be responsible for another one of your divorces Dean!" Rory says making big hand gestures, expressing how she felt.

"Rory calm down! I've been thinking about it for a while and I'll run for full custody because Gen isn't fit to be a mother, she's drunk and high all the time and I don't trust her around my kids. Everything will be fine I promise!" Dean explains to Rory.

This was a big shock to Rory as she thought everything would've turned out fine but to her surprise his life was looking way worse than hers at this moment.

She was speechless; she had no idea what to say to him.

"Are you going to be okay Rory?" Dean asks looking deep into her eyes, inching closer to her.

"I will be. I'll be okay." Rory says whilst also inching closer to Dean.

After a couple minutes of inching closer and closer towards each other, they finally started to lean into each other's lips.

But obviously before they could kiss, Lorelai burst in the room and Dean and Rory jumped away from each other.

"Everything okay in here?" Lorelai asks with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, everything's great Mom, I feel a lot better and I was thinking of going to look for an apartment somewhere." Rory said with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh really, where? Close I hope?" Lorelai says looking a little sad.

"Hartford I think." Rory says looking at Dean slightly.

Dean sits with his back to Lorelai. Lorelai would definitely comment on the massive grin on his face if he was facing her.

He looked at Rory and thought _'At least she'll be closer to me; maybe I could help her find one and pick the one that's closest to me'_

"Hey I could help if you want? I live there so I could ask around?" Dean explains to Rory, Lorelai smirking to herself.

"That sounds nice Dean thanks." Rory asks with a huge smile on her face.

"Anyways I should get back home; I have lots of work to do along with a divorce to file and custody to win. I'll call you soon so we can start looking for apartments for you. Bye Rory, bye Lorelai." Dean waves at both, walking out of Rory's room and out the front door letting out a sigh.

_This is going to be a hard week. _


	8. Chapter 8- The Candy Man

Chapter 8

3 weeks after their discussion, Dean filed for the divorce and Gen went through with it and he also got a court date for the custody case.

Dean was getting really nervous about the case, he was thinking the worse; not getting full custody, not getting any custody at all. He needed comfort and reassurance, he needed someone who could be his rock, someone who had always been his rock; Rory Gilmore.

So he picked up his phone and scrolled down to her contact (Rory with a heart) and pressed on her number. It rang and rang until he heard her angelic voice come through the phone.

"Hello?" Rory says with a bit of a stressed and annoyed tone to her voice. "Umm Rory? You okay?" Dean says confused.

"Dean? Oh My God! I am so sorry, I didn't look at my caller ID and I was having a bad day and-" Rory babbled on and on before Dean cut her off. "Rory! It's okay, why are you having a bad day?"

"Don't worry about it, why did you call?" Rory avoids Dean's question not wanting to tell him what was really going on with her. "I wanted to ask you if you would come down here and come with me to the court case tomorrow. I really need some support and I don't know who else calms me down as much as you do-" Dean also babbles, Rory cuts him off this time. "Dean! It's okay, of course I will! What time shall I be there?"

"I'll pick you up at your house at 3 and we'll leave from there." Rory nods and then realises Dean can't see her she quickly says okay.

He next day Rory woke up to her alarm blaring out 'Candy Man' by Sammy Davis Jr. She smiled when she thought of the person who the song reminded her of, the person she was being picked up by in an hour. She looked at the time on her phone and realised that it was two in the afternoon. She had slept through her other four alarms. She jumped out of bed and ran to the shower, turning it on and stepping in.

When she got out, which was after 15 minutes, the quickest shower she had ever had, she put on the clothes she laid out last night before she went to sleep.

She looked at the time and saw it was 14:55. She panicked quickly throwing her hair in a ponytail and ran downstairs to grab a poptart. A knock was heard at the door and Rory hopped towards the door trying to put her shoes on. She opened the door nearly falling out of it before being caught by the person at the door.

"Uh, hey..." Dean says confused why she had fallen and why she had a poptart hanging out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry I woke up late and I didn't have enough time and I didn't want to miss this because you need me and-" Rory explains really fast. "Rory, Rory it's okay. I knew you'd be a little late so I said 3 to make sure we'd make it on time, it's at 4." Dean chuckles a little seeing her face turn from anxious to annoyed in a second.

She dropped her shoe in shock. "You knew I'd be late?! You know me too well."


	9. Chapter 9- The Celebration

Chapter 9

When they got to the room in the court house that the case was being held in, Dean was pacing outside and he was looking hesitant about going in.

"Dean?" Rory tried to get his attention but got nothing. "Dean?" She tried again but got nothing again. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. "Dean!" He finally looked at her with a nervous look on his face. "I am sweating all through my jacket. I-I didn't even know I could sweat this much."

"You can do this." Rory reassures Dean. "Your not a boy anymore, if you walk in there acting like a man they are going to see that you are the best father and parent there is for these kids." Dean doesn't say anything, Rory grabbed his shirt which was currently untucked and tucked it in.

"Go in there with confidence, and all they'll see is a man who is strong enough to look after his children on his own." Rory overly reassured him making sure to make him calm.

"Or a nervous wreck pretending to be strong enough." Dean says with a shake to his voice. "I'm not going to win, I'm gonna lose them forev-" Dean gets cut off by Rory's lips connecting with his for the first time in 20 years. Rory grabs Dean's hand and moves it from her waist down to her rear and squeezes his hand so that he squeezed it.

They pulled away from each other, Rory with a smirk on her face, "how do you feel now?"

Next thing you know Dean is walking out with signed papers and a huge smile on his face. "I won! I actually won full custody of my children!" He turned to face Rory and he saw she also had a huge grin on her face. He grabbed her by her waist and picked her up, swinging her around. After a few minutes he put her down.

"Thank you so much Rory, you have no idea how much help you have been." Dean thanks Rory looking into her eyes deeply. "It was my pleasure Dean." She says with a light giggle.

They both leaned into each other, finally locking lips passionately. "Maybe we should go celebrate." Dean says on Rory's lips. "What about your kids?" Rory asks. "They are at my parents' house." Dean confirms.

They both looked at each other. "Motel room?" Rory asks. "Motel room." Dean agrees as they both got to Dean's truck getting in and booking in to the first motel they see, getting into the room and immediately locking the door as Dean grabs Rory and throws her on the bed. They both laugh in between kisses.

I think you know what happened next.


	10. Chapter 10- The Dinner Date

Chapter 10

A couple days later, Rory stood in her room surrounded by boxes of her stuff. Dean had helped Rory find an apartment in Hartford and she also helped him find one too because he had to move out of his, Gen was the one who bought the house so she asked to move.

As she was packing she heard a buzzing noise, it was her phone. She rummaged through the clothes she hadn't packed yet on her bed trying to find it before it stopped ringing. She accidentally stepped on a box and felt the buzzing coming from there; she opened the box to finally find her phone.

She thought 'how'd that get in there?'

Rory answered her phone with a flustered voice. "Hello?"

"Rory? You okay?" Dean says with a slight tone of worry in his voice. "Dean! Uh yeah I'm just packing up my stuff and managed to pack my phone so I was running around trying to find it." She said giggling slightly.

"Oh Rory, you crack me up." He said chuckling. "Anyways, why'd you call?" Rory asks Dean kind of worried about what he was going to say.

"Um I think we need to talk about the other night, dinner at mine...say 6?" Dean asks a little bit nervous for the talk as he wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Uh sure. 6 it is! See you then!" Rory said with a huge grin on her face before hanging up.

A couple of hours later it was 5:30 and Rory was actually ready for once, her makeup was done, her hair was done, everything was done and she was very shocked with herself.

Lorelai came into Rory's room with a smile on her face. "What? Do I look like crap? I should change right?" Rory started to panic. "No babe, you look beautiful. You got a date?" Lorelai asks Rory still with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Dean asked me to meet at his place at 6, I'm so nervous mom. He sounded nervous himself, what if he only sees me as a friend? Or is getting back with Gen-" Rory rambles to her mother.

"Hun, every time I see him look at you he has heart eyes and I'm pretty sure he has never stopped loving you." Lorelai says truthfully.

"Really? I've never stopped loving him either." Rory says with a smile on her face.

When Rory pulled up to his apartment building, she sat in her car trying to calm her breathing. Meanwhile Dean was in the kitchen, he had finished cooking dinner and was now waiting for Rory to show up. He was getting a little bit worried as it was 6:15 and she wasn't here yet.

He decided to look out the window to see if he could see her, as he looked out of the window he spotted the familiar car and the girl herself at the wheel. He saw her breathing in and out and slightly panicking, he chuckled a little.

Finally after it felt like hours, Rory got out of her car and began to walk up to his apartment. She got the courage to knock on the door and Dean opened it with a smile on his face.

"Hey, sorry I'm late traffic was bad." Rory lies, whilst Dean chuckles softly.

"Are you sure? Because I saw you sat in your car having a nervous breakdown." Dean states laughing slightly.

Rory blushes a deep red, "Okay fine, yes I was in my car having a nervous breakdown okay? As I once said 'A little nervous breakdown can really work wonders for a girl'" Rory admits to herself and to Dean.

"It's okay Rory, I'm nervous too." Dean smiles a little.

'God that smile is going to kill me one day' Rory thought.

Once they sat down to eat, there was an awkward silence in the air and Dean was starting to get restless, wanting to ask Rory already.

"So, we should talk about the other night?" Dean says trying to get Rory to speak her thoughts.

"Yes. The other night. It was...good." Rory says staring at her food and moving the food around the plate.

"Just good? Or?" Dean says trying to get Rory to admit to liking it.

"It was perfect. It was the perfect night." Rory finally days looking up to meet Dean's eyes.

"Good, because I want many more nights like that. Rory I want to ask you something, well actually my kids wanted to do it so Tom, Shep!" Dean called to his children that were in their Dad's room.

They walked towards Rory and Dean with the cutest smiles on their faces.

"Daddy wants to know if you will be his girlfriend." Tom, his eldest said.

"Omg Dean that is so cute, of course I will!" Rory says tears filling up her eyes. She got up and hugged Dean, she would kiss him but she thought she would wait until the kids aren't here.

"Daddy and me and Tom wanted to know if you want to move in with us!" Shep asked Rory excitedly.

"But what about my apartment?" Rory asks Dean. "You didn't buy it, I made it look like you did but you didn't." Dean says nervously.

"Omg you're sneaky! Of course I will move in with you!" Rory says not wanting to wait anymore she grabbed his face and kissed him in the lips.

Rory and Dean were sat on Dean's couch cuddled into each other.

"I'm having one of those moments right now." Rory says remembering the first time she said that.

"What moments?" Dean plays along with Rory.

"One of those moments that everything is so perfect and so wonderful that you almost feel sad because nothing can ever be this good again." Rory smiles. "So, basically, I'm depressing you." Dean responds looking at Rory. "Yup."

"You're very weird." Dean says getting nervous, thinking about what happened last time this conversation happened.

"And you're wonderful." Rory leans into dean and kisses him on the lips.

"Rory?" Dean asks shakiness in his voice. "Yeah?"

"I love you." Dean says closing his eyes waiting for the reaction he was expecting.

"Dean, open you eyes." Rory said grabbing his face. "I love you too." And dean finally calms down and grabs Rory's face and kisses her lips hard, afraid she would leave.

"That's how it should've gone." Rory says admitting she was wrong back then. "I did love you then I promise I just didn't know how to get it out of my head and out of my mouth."

"It's fine Rory, I shouldn't have acted out the way I did. I was just so hurt; I thought that you didn't love me." Dean admits.

"I will always love you, you idiot." Rory says both smiling to each other. They both leaned into each other and kissed.

"Stay here tonight?" Dean says on her lips. "Well it is our house now, let me just text my mom so she doesn't freak out like last time." Rory says pulling her phone out and texting her mom that she was staying at Dean's tonight.

"All done!" Rory says leaning back into Dean but he quickly pecks her lips, "I'll just go put the kids to bed and then I'll be back okay?" Rory nods with a smile.

Rory sighs in content, finally happy.

A/N: another chapter finally! I just wanted to say that I'm basing Dean's wife on Jared Padalecki's wife Gen and Dean's kids on his kids Tom and Shep, I love Gen to pieces so the way she is in this book isn't what I think about her and I love their kids I think they are gorgeous!

-Freya x


	11. Chapter 11- The Rushed Morning

Chapter 11

After a couple of days Rory finally moved in with Dean, Tom and Shep we're so happy that Rory was living with them, Dean had never seen them so happy before and he loved it.

He loved that she made them so happy because she makes him so happy too.

Dean woke up that morning and reached next to him feeling for Rory but he didn't feel her. He suddenly heard whimpering in the bathroom and he quickly got out of bed to see the person currently throwing up.

"Rory? You okay?" Dean asks rubbing Rory's back and holding her hair back.

"I just feel sick, must have eaten something off last night or something." Rory says before quickly leaning into the toilet and emptying what was left in her stomach into the toilet bowl.

When Rory was finished, she walked into the kitchen seeing Dean rushing around the kitchen trying to cook breakfast and make the boys' lunches for school.

"Dean?" Rory tries to get Dean's attention but fails. "Dean!" She fries again but still doesn't get an answer. She looked at the two boys and saw them both laughing at their dad.

Dean hears the giggles behind him and turns around to see his girlfriend and sons laughing at him. "What are you guys laughing about?"

Dean felt his heart swell looking at his sons and girlfriend bonding. He was so happy with everything in his life right now that he couldn't wait for the future where him and Rory would have their own children and get married someday.

"We are laughing at you rushing about, babe I can do the lunches whilst you finish up breakfast." Rory said with a light giggle after. Rory grabbed Dean's muscular arm and squeezed to give him some comfort.

"Okay, thank you Rory. I hate the start of school, I've always had to do it by myself and I always forget something." Rory turns his face towards her and pulls him in for a kiss.

"You are doing fine Dean, just plate up breakfast whilst I finish their lunches." Rory was moving towards the children's lunch boxes.

She started placing everything inside of them and adding little notes inside so when they open them at school they can smile.

_Have a good day!_

_Get ready for movie night!_

_Rory and Daddy :) x_

After they ate breakfast, Rory and Dean made sure the boys had their bags and lunches and grabbed the keys to Dean's car. They all went out of the apartment and got in the elevator, they reached the car and got in and drove to the school.


	12. Chapter 12- The Surprise

Chapter 12

After Rory picked the boys up from school she sent Dean out to get junk food for movie night. She wanted him out of the house so she could get a surprise ready for him and the boys.

Rory put the boys in their rooms to do their homework whilst she got the surprise ready.

When Dean walked through the front door he heard pattering of feet and then the feeling of four little arms wrapping around him. "Daddy!" Tom and Shep both squealed in unison.

"Hey guys, good day at school?" Dean asks his children walking towards the kitchen to drop off the bags currently in his arms.

"Yeah! We counted to 10 today!" Tom said excitedly. Dean smiled to himself "And I made a picture of our family!" Shep says shoving a picture into Dean's chest.

Dean takes the picture and turns it around the right way. His smile instantly got bigger, it had Dean and Rory in the middle holding hands and Tom and Shep on either side of them. Shep had labelled over each of their heads; Dean was 'Daddy', Shep was 'Me' with the 'e' round the wrong way, Tom was 'Big brother' and Rory was 'Mommy'. That made Dean's heart swell, he was almost sure that it would leap out of his chest.

"Dean! Tom! Shep! Can you come in here please? I have a surprise!" Dean heard Rory shouting from the living room.

So they all walked towards the living room and sat on the couch in front of Rory.

"What is it babe?" Dean asks suspiciously.

Rory pulled a blue and pink box out from behind her back and placed it on the coffee table. "What's this?" Dean asks Rory looking down at the box.

"Open it." Rory states with a gigantic smile on her face.

So he did, he picked up the box and placed it in his lap, facing his children so they could see what was in the box too.

Dean pulled the lid off of the box and grabbed the blue and pink tissue paper that was covering the surprise. He first pulled out a baby onesie with 'Daddy's little princess' on the front.

Rory looked at Dean's face and laughed which caused him to look up at her. "Just keep going." Rory told him, gesturing to the box.

He reached into the box and pulled out a picture. He reached in again and pulled out a stick.

Dean looked up at Rory, who had tears in her eyes, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
